The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of odor removal and more specifically relates to odor killing charcoal box systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The majority of individuals in modern society live in some form of dwelling. These dwellings may not have adequate ventilation and various items within the enclosed structures may emit odors that are offensive to occupants. Odors, especially in contained areas like refrigerators, bathrooms, kid's bedrooms, closets, and anywhere in a kitchen, can quickly develop and spread throughout the building. Sometimes, if the odors are really strong, they can permeate into the walls, carpet, clothing, furniture, or anything else that may be in close proximity, causing damage to such items. To prevent this from happening, people may set out baking soda, but this may not be effective for pungent odors, especially in large open spaces. People may also use room sprays or air fresheners, but these solutions may only temporarily mask the odor, rather than remove it. Further, air fresheners may be expensive, cause allergies and downgrade indoor air quality. Removing offensive odors in a cost-effective manner is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. and Pub. Nos. 1,972,368; 5,174,462; 5,015,276; 2006/0081632; 5,032,360; and 2007/0151877. This prior art is representative of odor combating means. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, an odor killing charcoal box system should be user-friendly, not downgrade indoor air quality, safe and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable odor killing charcoal box system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.